Soldier
by abeautifuldisaster99
Summary: 10 years ago Jess left her life in Charming behind and now she has returned. And she is here to stay. The summary isn't that good but the story will be better.
1. Home

Chapter 1 - Home

As Jess walked into the ice cream shop she recognized the smell of the Vanilla spray of the shop almost instantly. It had been 10 years since she had been here last and very little had changed. Jess walked to the cash register and ordered her old favorite; Chocolate ice cream with a cherry on top. She made her way to the booth at the back of the shop and kept her back to the door, she pushed a strand of her blondish brown hair behind her ear. She slid her phone into the pocket of her oversized hoodie. She moved her hand over her dark jeans, picking a loose strand of hair off her pants and dropping it on the floor. Jess glanced backwards towards the door, she couldn't risk being seen, not yet, especially since she hadn't bothered to go see her family yet. Jess hadn't even gone to see her brother, the person who knew her better than anyone else, the infamous Jackson Teller. Jax was the infamous Samcro Prince, heir to the Sons of Anarchy throne. Their mother, Gemma, was the Queen of Samcro, God have mercy on Jess if her mother found out she was back in town and she hadn't bothered to call in to see her. Jess never wanted to come back to this place but Tig had called and told her about Abel and Jess knew that her Mom needed the strength of someone who wasn't a patched member but her Mom would probably never admit that to anyone, Gemma had always prided herself on being strong and not needing help from anyone. " _You always were a class act Mom_ " Jess chuckled to herself under her breath. With that thought in mind Jess stood up and made her way to her car. " _Time to go see the family_ " Jess thought as she opened the door to her Nissan pulsar.

As Jess pulled up to Teller-Morrow she could see a familiar blonde haired man sitting on the table with an almost too familiar bearded man standing in front of him listening intently and nodding along every so often. The bearded man looked up and pointed towards her car with his beer to make the blonde man look. Jess parked up and got out of her car and started to walk towards the men. She stopped when she got just past the end of her car and looked up. In that moment she made eye contact with Jax " _Jess?_ " He whispered, Jess nodded at him. Jax took off in a run and came directly at her, Jess braced herself for impact and seconds later she felt herself being scooped up into Jax's arms in a huge bear hug. As the brother and sister stood there hugging the bearded man yelled out to their mom. "' _ey Gem, you are going to want to come and see this_ " Gemma walked out of the office and looked out towards where Jax stood hugging a lady. " _Opie, Who the hell_ -" Gemma cut herself off as she realized she knew exactly who it was. Gemma made her way over to where Jess and Jax stood and she stopped next to Jax. Jess looked up at Gemma who had tears in her eyes " _My baby girl_ " Gemma said quietly with a hint of a lump in her throat. " _Hey Mom_ " Jess replied as Gemma grabbed her into a hug. The hug seemed to last forever but Jess couldn't care less, it felt good to be home. As her Mom pulled away from the hug, Jess could see the rest of the club gathering by the door to the clubhouse, she started checking them off in her head " _Clay, Chibs, Tig, Opie, Piney_ " At the back there was a Son who she didn't recognize. The goofy smile made her smile back at him. Gemma started walking towards the boys pulling Jess with her and each member gave Jess a big hug. The whole time the only thing that was on her mind was " _who was that other guy?_ " As Jess looked up the man walked towards her " _Hey, My name is Juice. Don't believe we have met_ " The goofy smile crossed his lips again making her smile. " _Hey, My name is Jess, I am Gemma's daughter_ " Juice nodded as Jax pulled her away to speak to someone else. She looked back at him mouthing the word Sorry and Juice smiled and winked and turned to talk to Chibs. As she thought about his goofy smile she smiled to herself. Jess was pulled from her daydream as Clay pulled her into a hug " _Welcome back Princess_ " Clay whispered in an almost menacing tone. Jess looked up at him as he moved away. Clay stared at her as a sinking feeling grew in her stomach.


	2. History

Chapter 2 - History

Jess hadn't slept the night before, she was tossing and turning thinking of Juice's goofy smile, her nephew and more importantly, her brother and her Mom. She couldn't even catch a few moments of precious sleep without having these things flash through her mind. Jess made her way through the huge white doors of the hospital holding a hot coffee, exactly what she needed to get through the day, or at least the morning. She could see the nurses talking at the station. She was scared to approach them, what would she say? She didn't know how to ask to see her nephew, she had never really been good with words unlike every other member of her family. As she got closer to them she heard a familiar voice, one that any Teller would know without having to see her face. As Jess got closer to the desk she whispered the woman's name " _Tara_ " with that Tara spun around on her heel at an impressive speed. She looked the same as she did before she left 10 years ago too. She left a month before Jess. Tara had her jet black hair pulled up into a bun and she still had the same pale complexion she did all those years ago. Looking at Tara, Jess remembered when she first met her; the day Jax brought her home and he had the biggest smile on his face, that memory always made Jess smile. Tara moved closer to Jess, almost afraid to hug her as she made eye contact " _You came back_?" Tara asked in a small voice. " _You did too_ " Jess said in disbelief. " _I am assuming you are here to meet your nephew_ " Tara said in a more professional voice. " _Abel_ " Jess said looking up at Tara. " _His name is Abel_ " Tara nodded with agreement and gestured for Jess to follow her down the hall.

As they arrived at the room holding Abel a small gasp escaped Jess' lips. He was so small, nothing like his father. " _I'll leave you for a moment. Feel free to go in_ " Tara explained while smiling at her. Jess stood there nodding, the words she wanted to say were not forming properly and all she wanted to do was cry. Jess made her way into the room and all she could do was look at him. She wanted to hold him, to give him the strength to pull through, the strength she wasn't even sure she had. An hour had passed and it felt like mere minutes. The not sleeping got the better of her as her eyes grew heavy and she rest her head on the back of the chair she had pulled up next to Abel's incubator, within a few minutes she was fast asleep. The noise that woke Jess gave her a fright as she jolted awake. " _I didn't mean to wake you_ " said a blonde woman from a wheelchair. As Jess looked at her she recognized her almost immediately. The woman was Wendy Case, ex-wife of Jax, mother to Abel. The mother that tried to kill her son while she was still pregnant. " _You did this to him_ " Jess said in a small harsh tone. " _YOU DID THIS TO HIM_ " As Jess raised her voice Wendy started to well up. Gemma and Jax ran in from where they were standing outside talking " _What's happening?_ " Jax asked confused. Jess was still mad at Wendy " _YOU CAUSED THIS. YOU ALMOST KILLED MY NEPHEW. I HATE YOU AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU_ " Jax moved to wheel Wendy out of the room as she cried and Gemma moved to comfort a crying Jess. Gemma held her daughter close as Jess sobbed into her chest " _She tried to kill him Mom. I want her to suffer for what's she has done_ " all Gemma could do was hold her and comfort her. " _I know baby, I know_ " Gemma whispered as she ran her fingers through Jess' hair. Jess started to calm down just as Jax walked in. Jax moved closer to her and Jess moved from Gemma to Jax. " _I am so sorry Sis, I am so sorry_ " Jax kept repeating as he hugged his sister. Jess looked up at him and wiped a tear from under his blue eyes. It was going to take a long time to heal the family, but it was time Jess had.


	3. Good For You

Chapter 3 - Good for you

It had been a week since Jess had last seen Juice but tonight she had her Mother's annual family dinner which meant every Samcro member would be there, she loved the dinners, they were a good way to catch up with the family, but more or less she couldn't wait to see Juice's goofy smile again, it became the best part of her day. As she turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up she started to undress. As she was halfway through taking her shirt off she heard someone pound on the door. Jess tried to ignore it but the pounding on the door only got louder. She shut off the shower and made her way to the door, pulling on her shirt as she walked. " _Who the fuck is knock_ -" as she pulled open the door she found the familiar beared man standing on her door step " _Opie_ " Jess whispered. " _Hey Darling_ " Opie said in a small voice. Jess moved to give the gentle giant a big hug, it had been 10 years after all. Opie smelled like gasoline, smokes, and bourbon. A smell that made Jess remember what it was like to have her father around even if he had only been around for a few short years. " _What are you doing here Ope?_ " Jess asked in a worried tone " _Your Ma asked me to come bring you to the dinner tonight but I guess I turned up early and I'm sorry I'll come back later_ " Opie went to turn around and Jess grabbed his arm. " _Wait Ope, come in and sit down. There is beer in the fridge, feel free to eat anything and you can smoke inside. I am going to have a shower and get ready and then we can go_ " Opie nodded sheepishly and then made his way to the couch. As he sat down Jess looked back at him from the doorway leading down the hallway, he looked a little uncomfortable just like he always did as a child, he was still the same as he had always been and it made Jess smile, it showed her that under that tough exterior the patch hadn't managed to change the man she thought of as brother, not yet at least.

Half an hour later Jess fixed her lipstick and walked out to find Opie munching on the packet of Doritos she kept hidden. She chuckled to herself and grabbed the jacket that was hanging over the back of her chair. " _Let's go then shall we?_ " Jess asked as he stood up and grabbed his empty bottle to dump in the bin " _Don't worry about it Ope. I can do it later on_ " He shook his head and still made his way to the bin. After he dumped the bottle in the bin he walked towards the door " _let's do this_ " Opie said with a sigh.

As they arrived at Gemma's house Jess could see shadows of people standing in the lounge, knowing all of her old family were there made her so happy. She would never admit it but she had missed the club more than anything, they were the only family she knew and she loved the fact she was home. As the engine shut off Jess sat there for a while just looking " _You alright there princess?_ " Opie asked while watching her face to see any change in emotion. Jess looked up at him and smiled " _Always_ " it had always her go to reply, Opie could see that behind that always there was a slight fear that they wouldn't want her back. She got up off the bike with the help of Opie and made her way to the door with him still holding her arm. She let herself in just like she did when she lived there, everyone turned to look at her and she went bright red. Jax had a huge smile on his face and he moved to get as close to her as he could. He looked at her and smiled " _Sup small fry_ " he said with a wink and a hug. Jess went around and said hello and hugged everyone. As the last member was getting a hug Gemma cleared her throat " _I know this is all very exciting guys but I hoped we could sit down and eat before it got too late_ " Gemma said while making her way to her seat. Each member took a seat and they dug in, as Jess looked at each person and she couldn't find the goofy smile anywhere, she looked down and played with her food. " _He is at home. Had to do some technical shit for the club and he wanted the quiet time. He never comes to these anyways_ " said a very husky voice next to her. Jess looked up and saw Piney, Opie's dad looking at her " _I uh, I wasn't, how did you know?_ " Jess stuttered. " _I saw the way you looked at him when you first met him_ " Piney explained " _I could see you were drawn to him_ " Jess blushed as she zoned in on another conversation. The dinner went on as normal. After dinner everyone was cleaning up as Jess pulled Tig aside " _I need to ask a huge favor Tiggy_ " Jess explained. " _What can I do for ya Sweetheart_?" Tig asked " _Can I please have Juice's address? For research purposes_ " Jess said with a wink. Tig laughed and wrote it down for her " _Not sure your brother would approve but have fun_ " He teased as he walked away. Jess made a plate of leftovers and said goodbye to everyone. As she drove down the familiar roads she got to the road that Juice's house was on. As she got to his house she could see his bike in the driveway. She parked up and got out with the plate of food in her hand. As she walked towards the house she could see his door was open slightly but the lights were off. " _Juice?_ " Jess called out. She got no reply. " _Juice?_ " She called a little louder. There was still no reply, she moved the door and it creaked open. As she did she heard a door close from inside the house and she could hear someone moving closer to the front door. As a shadow appeared in front of her she froze.


	4. I Want To Hold Your Hand

Chapter 4 - I want to hold your hand.

As the figure moved closer Jess' breath caught in her throat. She started to panic as the shadow seemed to run at her. She ran through what she could do in her head. " _Do I pull my gun out? Nah too risky. Do I duck and hide in that bush? Nah, it will look shady to his neighbours_ " As the thoughts ran through her mind she looked up and realised the figure was leaning against the doorframe watching her. " _Hey Jess, what's up?_ " The deep voice that she recognized as Juice's came from the doorway. " _Are you okay?_ " She asked a little worried. " _Your door was open and you didn't answer_ " Juice moved closer and she could see that his hair was wet. " _Sorry sweetheart, I was in the shower, what can I help you with_?"  
" _I...I uh I brought you some food from Mom's that I thought you would like_ " Jess said in a small voice while making eye contact with Juice. A goofy smile crossed his face. " _Thanks beautiful. Do you want to come in and chill out?_ " Jess smiled at Juice and she felt her heart skip a beat. " _I'm sorry Juice. I'm really not feeling too good, can I give you my number and you text me?_ " Juice looked a little hurt but he quickly grabbed out his phone and he put in Jess' number. After they finished Jess put her hand on Juice's and looked into his eyes " _I'll see you tomorrow at the garage okay?_ " Juice nodded and Jess leaned forward and looked at him for a sign to say she could kiss him, as she went to move away Juice put each hand on her cheeks and brought her face close to his. The kiss lasted a few seconds but it felt so amazing. Jess pulled away and made her way to her car. She smiled at Juice still in the doorway and felt the kiss lingering on her lips.

As Jess pulled up to her house she could see her front door was ajar. She pulled the Glock 17 from her purse and held it next to her body. As she walked in she could see a figure on her couch sipping a beer. " _Hello Princess. I was wondering when you would get home_ " A breath caught in Jess' throat as she realised who it was. She felt like she couldn't breath as she leaned against the doorframe. " _What...what are you doing here?_ " She asked confused. Marcus Alvarez stood to look at her. The Mayan's leader looked at her with piercing eyes. " _We have some talking to do Chica_ " he explained moving closer to her. She held up her gun and felt it being hit out of her hands by a tall male who looked like Alvarez. Jess fell to the ground with a thud.


	5. Right By My Side

Chapter 5 - Right by my side.

As Jess came to she could see Alverez still sitting in front of her. She let out a small moan and held her hand to her head. It took a moment for her to realise Alverez was speaking to her about something to do with Jax. She couldn't focus on everything he was saying but she could make out a few words, words she never wanted to hear when someone talked about her brother. The words continued to become more clear " _Guns. Irish. Drugs. Idiot._ " The last word stung Jess. It felt like someone was spitting on her brother and like hell would she let that happen. " _Don't you EVER speak about my brother in that way_ " Jess said while lunging at Alverez. As she did she felt a big arm wrap around her waist and pull her back into him. Jess struggled against the man until she could hear Jax yelling at everyone to put their guns down. " _Jax! JAX!_ " Jess yelled pushing her weight into the man's chest to push him off her. As she struggled she realised she recognized this chest, it was one that had always made her feel safe when she was cuddled into it. " _Ope_ " She breathed out deeply. " _You done fighting me kiddo?_ " Opie asked chuckling. Jax ran to check that Jess was alright as she felt her eyes closing again. " _How did you know i needed help?_ " Jess asked as she felt her eyes closing. " _I always know when my sister is in touble_ " Jax said with a smile. Jess felt herself become heavy and she blacked out.

As Jess woke up to the blinding lights of a hospital room she could feel a pain on her right hand as well as another warm hand. She looked to her right and saw an IV drip stuck into her hand next to where her brother's warm hand sat holding her hand. Jess looked at her brother who's head looked very uncomfortable leaned slightly on his shoulder and on the back of the chair. He looked so peaceful. As he snored away Jess looked at the sweatshirt he was wearing. SAMCRO was printed across the centre, it looked exactly like the one he always wore as a teenager. The more she looked at it, the more she could make out the marks that had obviously been there for years. Then she saw it, the mark from the day before she left, Jax had found her smoking and he took a puff of her cigarette. The ash had fallen and left that mark on his jersey. As the memory played in her mind she laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. Jess let out a deep sigh, she still felt so guilty for leaving Charming like she did. " _He missed you, he probably won't admit it but he did._ " As Jess looked to her left she found her Mom sitting there. " _Jax has smiled more in the last week then he has in the last 10 years._ " " _Mom, I am so sorry for -_ " Jess started to say before her Mom moved closer to her " _Don't you dare start that bullshit._ " Gemma stated seemingly annoyed " _You left so that you could get out from under the Teller curse. Everyone understood, even Him. Now you are back and you are just as much family as you were back then. If you ever think that you aren't well I might need to give you a reality check_ " Gemma said with a wink. Jess smiled at her Mom knowing full well that if she even so much as thought anyone still hated her for what she did her Mom woud slap that thought out of her head. Jax began to wake up and Jess squeezed his hand. He smiled at her and got up to mess up her hair. As he stood up Jess felt it was time for the question that had been bugging her for a while " _Jax, what is happening with the Sons and the Irish?_ " she blurted out and Jax looked shocked. " _How did...How did you know about the Irish?_ " Jax asked while looking tense. " _Alverez mentioned them. I thought I'd -_ " " _I have to go._ " Jax said as he moved towards the door. He left in a hurry and slammed the door shut. " _I didnt mean to-_ " Jess tried explaining to Gemma. Gemma sushed her " _The Irish is a bit of a touchy topic, it's not your fault_ " she explained. Jess put her head down on the pillow and let out an exasperated sigh. Gemma let out a laugh and went back to reading her magazine. Just as Jess started to fall asleep there was a knock at the door. As a male walked in Gemma stood up with impressive speed. " _You cannot be in here_ " She heard her mother say with an angry whisper. The man looked annoyed with Gemma but he tuned to look at Jess. As he started to speak Jess fell asleep.


	6. That's What I Call Home

Deputy Chief Hale stood in the doorway looking at Jess. He had always thought that she was a lucky one, just like Tara had been. They had both managed to get out of this life and away from the destructive town named Charming. As he stood there staring at Jess he realised that Gemma was talking to him. He started to zone in on her voice " _What are you doing here Hale? She doesn't have anything to do with any of the club shit._ " Gemma stated with her fierce Mama Bear voice coming through. " _I am not here to start any drama Gemma, I am here because when I heard that none other than Jessica Teller was back in town well I had to see for myself_ " He smirked " _Dont call me that David. I am not afraid to shoot you if you call me Jessica again_ " piped up a low voice from the bed. David stopped making eye contact with Gemma to turn to look at Jess. " _Good to see that even though you left for 10 years you are still exactly like your mother_ " He said with a laugh " _But if you ever threaten me again I will have to arrest you_ " With that he turned and walked out of the room. " _God, how long has he been that much of a prick?_ " Jess laughed looking at her Mother. " _Since he got the deputy patch I do believe. Since he got it, it feels like he does nothing but hassle the club_ " Gemma said with a sigh. Jess looked at her Mom who was packing up their stuff and she automatically felt like she did back when she was 17. She wanted to run up to her Mom and hug her tight, the more she thought about it the more she realised nothing was stopping her. Jess slid down off the bed and made her way over to her Mom. Gemma turned to look at her daughter, she noticed that she was moving in for a hug so Gemma turned and grabbed her into a hug. The hug seemed to feel like it was lasting for hours but neither of them seemed to mind. After about 5 minutes Gemma pulled away and looked at her daughter. She looked just like Jax did at 27 but with a lot more feminine features. As Gemma moved a stray hair out of Jess' face she caught her daughter smile ever so slightly " _Okay, so how about we blow this joint and go see the boys huh?_ " Jess' face light up with a smile. " _That idea sounds perfect Mom_ " Jess called to Gemma as she made her way to the bathroom to get changed into her jeans. As she came out of the bathroom Jess could seem Gemma standing by the door ready to go. They made eye contact " _Let' get this show on the road_ "Jess said with a smile as she grabbed her backpack sitting on the chair. Gemma held the door open as they both made their way out of hospital and to her Cadillac XLR Roadster.

As they pulled up to the garage Jess could see Opie and Jax having a conversation outside. Jax was sitting on the picnic table with a beer and Opie was leaning against the wall also holding a beer. A sight that Jess knew meant that Jax didn't agree with something Clay said. She knew how that felt, she had never really seen eye to eye with Clay, it was part of the reason she left, not that her Mom knew that. Jess had always had a special kind of hatred towards Clay, he always tried to act like she was his daughter but he wasn't her father, never had been and never would be. Her father would always be John Teller. Even though he was dead Jess still felt like he was watching over her. AS Jess lingered on these thoughts she saw Juice walk out and start talking to Jax. Juice was standing there holding either side of his kutte while he talked. Jess began to walk over and as she got closer she made eye contact with Juice which made her smile. " _Hey guys_ " she announced as she got closer " _'ey_ " they all replied and then kept talking. Jess sat own next to Jax and grabbed his beer. She took a swig and then smiled a huge grin at Jax. Jax smiled at her and he ruffled her hair affectionately. Jess liked these little bonding moments with her brother. Suddenly Jax stopped and looked up at the woman who was walking towards them. " _Hey Jax_ " she said in a very high pitched tune. " _What's up Ima?_ " Jax asked while putting his arm around her waist and leading her into the clubhouse " _Who the fuck was that?_ " Jess asked seemingly annoyed " _Just some blonde bimbo whom has eyes for anything that moves_ " Opie replied making Juice, Jess and himself collectively laugh. With that Opie walked inside. Juice turned to Jess seemingly nervous " _Hey, if you aren't busy do you maybe want to go for a ride?_ " He asked sheepishly " _A ride sounds amazing_ " Jess replied while grabbing Juice's hand and leading him towards the bike. Juice got on and went to help Jess on when he realised she was perfectly capable to do it herself. He handed her the spare helmet with a laugh and then started the bike. Jess wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on his back, a gesture which made Juice feel more relaxed. Jess moved ever so slightly as they turned to leave the carpark. " _You alright?_ " Juice asked starting to feel worried " _I'm ready lets do this_ " Jess said with a laugh. Juice began to laugh as the took off out of the carpark. A laugh that made Jess feel safe and relaxed.


	7. Fearless

Chapter 7 - Fearless

The sun beamed down on Jess' face as the roar of the motorbike moved through her body. She could smell the cologne that stuck to Juice's clothes. This is the life she had always imagined she would have. She knew Jax didn't want her to marry a guy from the MC but then again she didn't know any other way. As Juice sped up a little more Jess held on tighter to him and their breathing became in time. She felt Juice take his hand of the handlebars and put his hand on top of hers. Juice gave it a small squeeze and slowed down to pull into a clearing. The clearing looked like a little piece of heaven. Juice pulled in and parked his bike up. He turned to look at Jess and flashed his big grin. Jess couldn't help but start blushing, Juice had the power to make her smile with his smile and that was more than any other guy had ever done for her.

It had been 2 hours and it had only felt like 5 minutes. Jess and Juice were lying on the grass with her head on his chest. Juice was playing with her hair and humming a tune. Juice took a long drag of his cigarette and looked down at Jess. He couldn't help but feel this overwhelming sense of pride to have her around in his life. He usually wasn't the kind of guy girls were attracted to. He was the goofy member, and the brainbox. Not the one people usually go for. As they lay there a phone began to buzz. Jess checked hers but saw the screen wasn't on. " _It's you_ " Jess sighed and rolled on to her stomach to look at him. " _URGH_ " Juice said with a sigh as he put his phone to his ear " _Yeah? Okay. Now? Chibs I can't. Fine whatever see you soon_ " He looked angry as he closed his phone " _Jess..._ " He started to say " _Its fine I understand Juice. You forget who my brother is. I am used to this. Let's go!_ " Jess placed a kiss on his lips and jumped up. She helped Juice up and they made their way to his bike.

It had been a whole night since Jess had heard from Juice and she became worried. As she was pacing her room she heard her phone go off. She ran to it and saw an unknown number. " _Hello?_ " She answered sheepishly. " _Your Prince Charming is lying in a bush in the middle of town if you were wondering_ " The deep voice said. Jess heard a click as they hung up. She grabbed her keys and ran to her car.  
She arrived in the middle of town and saw Juice lying in a bush in a diper with a pacifer in his mouth and a sign stapled to his chest. She woke him u by shaking him. He looked up at her. " _you're all class Juan Carlos_ " She laughed helping him up.


End file.
